


No, the goose is my nanny!

by StormySocks



Series: Birthday Bash 2021 Macaroni Masterpieces [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Bad Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/pseuds/StormySocks
Summary: "In the middle of the card, a purple dragon plays with three white sockpuppet geese (fitted over their left claw, right claw, and tailtip) while sitting on a pile of haphazardly stacked books, houseplants, and cooking apparatus." - From your requests
Series: Birthday Bash 2021 Macaroni Masterpieces [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105928
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	No, the goose is my nanny!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [draconicsockpuppet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconicsockpuppet/gifts).




End file.
